03 December 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-12-03 ;Comments *As Peel's show follows on from Zane Lowe, Peel opening's comments presumably reflect the fact that the preceding DJ / show has been in receipt of some award. *There is a competition in the show to win tickets to see Underworld perform live at Maida Vale on 10 December 2003. *Peel says that he went shopping for Christmas presents during the day but came back with records instead, one of which is the solo LP from Damon Albarn. Peel admires Albarn for being prepared to take a risk with the release - "I quite like the fact that despite his position, he's prepared to set himself up to have the piss taken, essentially." *Upon hearing that members of Maher Shalal Hash Baz are listening online back in Japan, Peel asks them to look out for a copy of his missing Piss LP (see 11 September 2003, 11 November 2003). He also requests more Melt-Banana, having learned that the group have released "some nineteen EPs in Japan" of which he owns not one. *Having recently been reunited with the 665 photographs he took in Dallas in the mid-Sixties, Peel admits that many of them are of trees. *The TV monitor in the studio is showing Cher in concert. Peel: "She's my age... She looks very well on it, obviously. Looks rather better than I do, facts have to be faced. But... it's in a stadium somewhere and people are going berserk. Most of them seem to be 16, 17. I mean, what is that all about? Utterly mystifying. Nothing against the woman, but if she was on in our village hall and there was nothing else on, I might go and see her. But otherwise... I don't think so." *BBC Listing omits all tracks after Maher Shalal Hash Baz - 'Ethiopia' Sessions *Maher Shalal Hash Baz. Only session. Recorded 2003-11-05. Tracklisting :JP: "Now that's the way to do it, boys and girls, that's how you win awards." *Scissor Sisters: Comfortably Numb (Various LP - A Touch Of Class Sucks!) A Touch of Class :JP: "If you can actually demean yourself to the level of sending emails to a programme that not only doesn't win awards but doesn't get nominated for them either - not that I'm bitter at all - john.peel@bbc.co.uk or you can text scornful messages to us at 81199." *Beenie Man: Let Him Go (7") Juvenile *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Loving (Peel Session) *Frank Violence and his Deputies: Jenny Was A Christian And Johnny Was A Pusher (7") Violence *Drexciya: Lab Rat 5 (EP - Lab Rat XL: Mice or Cyborg) Clone *Frankie Miller: A Fool In Love (7") Chrysalis *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: M1 (Peel Session) *Caretaker: And The Bands Played On (LP - We'll All Go Riding On A Rainbow) V/Vm Test *Vive La Fete: Noir Desir (12") Surprise *Sphere: Let's Go (CDR Demo) Sphere *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Ferryboat (Peel Session) *Sol K. Bright And His Hollywaiians: Heat Wave (Pig's Big 78) *Damon Albarn: I Need A Gun (LP - Democrazy) Honest Jon's *Chris Liberator: Untitled (12") Liberator *Coachwhips: I Drank What? (LP - Bangers vs. Fuckers) Narnack *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Cold Rain (Peel Session) *Emmanuel Laskey: A Letter From Vietnam (LP - A Soldier's Sad Story) Kent *Million Dead: I Am The Party (7") Integrity *Bong Ra: Archie Bunker Disciples (LP - Ballroom Blitz) Death$ucker *Jstar: Blushanti (7") White Label *Young People: Tammy Faye (LP - War Prayers) Dim Mak *Maher Shalal Hah Baz: Sunset/Trees (Peel Session) *Fall: Don't Call Me Darling (LP - Live At The Phoenix Festival) Strange Fruit *Monolake: Linear (LP - Momentum) Imbalance *Neils Children: Come Down (7") Soft City *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Ethiopia (Peel Session) *Ethiopians: Engine 54 (format?) Trojan *Jason And The Astronauts: Burn Down The Boys School (7") Unlabel *Henry Cullen & DJ Geraldine Rocks My Soul (12") Apex *Maher Shalal Hah Baz: Bush Warbler (Peel Session) *Capleton: Education A Di Key (7") Hot-A-Tac *Bus: Come/Do/Move (LP - Middle Of The Road) Scape File ;Name *John_Peel_20031203.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions